Talk:Bob
Bob's data files Where are the data files? I can't find the extra characters. :I don't know, you're best asking Scribby, however he seems to have gone AWOL for the time being. Dan the Man 1983 02:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Bob shouldn't be listed as deleted Bob shouldn't be listed under "deleted characters", as he appears in one mission, if he is kept under the deleted characters then O'Rourke should also be placed there because he only appears in one of the missions if it's failed, but he still appears in the game. Carlosvc92 23:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I was playing Bully SE right now and a townfolk said something about a Bob beating up Bullworth students so his name is mentioned in the game. Carlosvc92 21:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Bob was removed from the final version of the game save that one cutscene which was released on the very first Bully trailer, he's deleted. I'll add O'Rourke to the Deleted Characters category though. Mc (talk) 06:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::More I read about Bob, the more I think he should have been put in the game. If he was a Bully, he surely would have been Russell's right hand man, and can you imagine the hell he would have given Jimmy in Chapter 1? He also would have been great back up after Chapter 1 too like Russell is. Bob is a big dude and looks like a nutter, so maybe only Russell can control him by threatening to pummel him haha. Dan the Man 1983 07:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) His allegiance In the ide file, which determine the characteristics of a character, he's only listed as a Bully, and you can't have more than one allegiance. Also, I think he was meant to be a boss character, because like the other boss characters, he has no conversing lines and he has 5 "Don't hit me" lines instead of the usual 3. Hua Xiong 10:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : That said, it's not out of the question since schoolboy press attacks are determined by factions (all bullies punch and facespit, and all Jocks punch and knee drop). Hua Xiong 10:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I took out the section where it said he doesn't say chatter lines. I've never hex edited the game - I don't own the PC version and don't want to mod my PS2. I do remember someone, Scribby (who's been inactive for a couple years) thought his dialogue was almost completely unfinished and specifically mentioned he didn't chatter, but that could have been Scribby's error. I also noted that he has the same dialogue sets as clique leaders. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pic Since most Dropout "yearbook" photos are custom made, can I put in one I made for Bob a year ago or so? MSTVD (talk) 06:20, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, go for it. Jeff (talk· ) 01:46, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Done, can you use that pic for the "Jocks" page on the chart where it lists them all? It won't allow me to. Thanks MSTVD (talk) 04:05, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Wrestling Fetish I have heard all of Bob's quotes, and he never, ever says that he has a fetish for wrestling. He has a few quotes that says he is gay, but he never says he has a wrestling fetish. Ever. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 04:16, July 3, 2018 (UTC) :He never says it. He implies it. Jeff (talk· ) 18:31, July 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I never heard him imply it either. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 18:44, July 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Well I heard it. Jeff (talk· ) 19:52, July 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::You have an example? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 20:04, July 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::Now that I have the dialogue files again and can listen to them, yes, I have an example, and I've added it to the article as a reference. Jeff (talk· ) 09:07, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Dan as the guy being tackled An IP identified Dan as being the character being tackled in File:Beta_Jocks.jpg, which we use on Bob's page because he's in the background. I think the IP's right. If you look at this image of the beta Jocks, you can see that not only is Dan the only character wearing a jacket with a waistband like that, but he's also the only one wearing tan pants as opposed to grey ones. Jeff (talk· ) 17:30, December 19, 2018 (UTC)